CloudXSephiroth
by my-wolfs-keeper
Summary: this is a lemon out take for one of my other stories i will one day post. Yaoi, boyxboy, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RATED M FOR REASON! don't know how much plainer i can make this lol


_**Hey readers: 3 I have missed all of you! Ok for those that have read my other stories "My One Chance" I have not forgotten about it. I'm just at a writer's block with one part. And I will have it up soon: 3**_

_**Ok so this is a cloud/sephiroth story and yes it will have lemons in it, it will be one of my first lemons so don't be to ruff on it. Enjoy it: 3 also this will correspond with another story I'm working on. But can still be read on its own. AU too, just cause I can. **_

_**Disclaimer: don't own Cloud (sadly TT_TT) or Sephiroth. **_

_**Warnings: Lemons, Yaoi, minor kinky/bondage and all that yummy goodness**_

*Cloud P.O.V*

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling listening to the music from the bar below drift up. The Round Table Bar, it was not only my work place but also a home for me. The owner Cal put a bed in the attic for me to sleep on when I would work late nights but soon I just started to live here. My home was crowded enough with 6 brothers, including me, and 1 sister yeah my parent made sport out of sex.

The breeze that came from the open window was warm and sticky with salt from the sea. I was glad it was my night off; I could just relax and get some rest. But I couldn't settle down so finally after a few minutes of fighting to relax I just sat up and climbed out my window and stood barefoot on the fire escape railing, watching the waves on the ocean move and flow with ease.

I sighed and walked down the two flights of stairs to the last landing and let the ladder down enough for me to make the short leap down, before the ladder slide back in to place. A piece of rope hanging down for me to pull the ladder back down, thanks to some rigging of my own design.

I started the walk to the beach with a few short cuts through some alleyways. That's what I love about this city; it's built right next to the sea. As I was walking I realized two things. One I had left my shoes, knife and phone back in my room and that I was being followed. I walked on calmly like I hadn't noticed anything.

As I listened to the footsteps I could hear two different sets for sure. But a possible third somewhere close. The chinging sounds of chains brushing together gave me a clue to who one set of footsteps was. I made my strides longer and quickly turned around the last corner and saw the alley open to the sandy beaches of Destiny Islands. As I walked out on to the beach I looked back and saw I was right about being followed and who one was. Leon and Sephiroth were standing at the mouth of the alleyway, and one of the rats of the gang was standing on the roof. I sighed knowing I would either have to take the long way back to the bar or walk to my old home, neither sounded appealing but without shoes and my knife I was useless in a fight with them.

Looking around I saw several families further down on the beach and a bunch of couples there as well. The section we were on was deserted, I started to walk to the water and only Leon followed me out on to the beach. Sephiroth stayed back at the ally mouth with his eyes set dead on me and smirking like he was a cat that had cornered the canary.

I stopped at the water's edge the clear, beautiful salt water lapped at the bottom of the pants soaking the hem of them.

"He'll stop at nothing to have you Cloud" Leon said, as he stopped a few feet behind me.

"How long have you all been watching my room?" I asked ignoring the statement for now.

"Long enough, he has a message he wants to give you. In person." Leon said in all seriousness.

I turned around to face Leon, "I won't join the gang, and I won't be his personal toy. How many times will I say that before you all get that?" I spat out.

"He'll stop at nothing to have you Cloud; He wants you and will do anything to get what he wants. Sephiroth wants to speak with you now. If you come quietly you might be able make it out without many problems" Leon said calmly.

"No."

"You're in no position to fight us; you don't have your knife. You can't out run us through the city, you don't have your shoes on, and I'm pretty sure you don't have your phone with you either. Really Cloud it's like you're begging him to grab you. Now you will come with us." His voice was full of authority and still impassive at the same time, only Leon could do that.

I looked down at the sand and watched the water wash up against the heels of my feet. Thinking of a way out, I made a last second plan. The city roads would be to ruff for me to make it back to the bar, and to run the beach would be to slow for me. But to run the water line would be easier the water having turned the sand to a tougher density.

Even though it was a pathetic escape plan it was something. Without waiting to try and talk to myself out of it, I turned and ran down the water line. Of course I didn't make it but a few steps before a hand wrapped around my arm and dragged me back in to the body of Leon

"No!" I shouted out.

I struggled against the hands that held my arms and forced me to the alley mouth. The silverette standing there staring at me. The cat had finally caught the canary. My struggling increased, trying to wriggle out of the strong grip, digging my bare feet into the sand. Nothing worked and my fate was sealed when the sand gave way to the brick of the alley way.

Sephiroth grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me out of Leon's grip with ease and through me against the alley wall.

I grunted from the force of the shove. I grabbed at the fist clenched at the front of my shirt with both hands trying to pull his off. But the hand at my chest shoved harder, forcing the breath out of me. The other hand reached out and grabbed my wrists and pulled them above my head and slammed them against the wall behind me. I could feel the ruff brick, jagged and sharp edged from years of erosion. Cut into my skin. Sephiroth pressed against me and placed his knee between my legs, pinning me, motionless, against the wall.

"Leave" sephiroth said.

Leon nodded his head and signaled to the one on the roof and they walked off. I refused to look at him opting to look down and close my eyes instead. The hand that held my shirt let go and reach up and grabbed my chin forcing me to look up. I just kept my eyes closed.

"Look at me Cloud" his breath fanned across my lips, and I realized I was trembling.

I clenched my fists and tried to lock my body up, to stop the trembling. It did nothing to help.

"Leon said you had a message so say it and let me go, bastard" I growled

Sephiroth chuckled and moved to my ear and whispered

"My 'message' was only meant to get you to come willingly, but seeing as Leon had to drag you to me the message is no longer needed. I have you where I want you and this time no one will stop me."

My eyes opened in anger as I growled.

"You son of a bi_" I never finished before sephiroth pressed his lips to mine in a hard and bruising kiss.

The hand holding my jaw slide from my neck, traced down my chest and ribs to my hips where it stopped. The involuntary gasp when his fingers reached my ribs was enough for him to take advantage. Forcing his tongue in my mouth, he gave no moment for me to fight the unwanted intrusion. He explored every inch of my mouth.

Slowly my need to have air was becoming known. I squirmed and wriggled my body as much as I could; I tried arching my back to push him away. All that did was cause him to press harder against me and move his knee against my crotch, causing friction. I couldn't help the gasp and slight whimper it caused.

Sephiroth had pushed my air to its limits. Black specks danced in my vision when he finally pulled back from my lips. I gulped air down as fast as I could. My chest heaved up and down. The smirk he had caused me to narrow my eyes into a glare.

"Asshole let me go" my voice was not as scary as I wanted it to be from my panting which had slowed but still not stopped.

He leaned forwarded again and I closed my eyes and froze. The breath that fanned against my ear caused me to shiver.

"You are _mine,_ Cloud, I _will_ have you under me, screaming, moaning and writhing, begging for more as I pound in to you."

My trembling increased and as much as I tried to fight it back a blush spread across my face. I felt a surge for fear and adrenaline course through me. The hold on my hands loosened slightly and I used that to pull them free and shove as hard as I could against him sending him in to the opposite wall. I turned and ran deeper into the maze of alleys

"Damn it!" come the shout from behind me.

It only served to keep me running faster and blindly, I didn't see where I was running only making sure I didn't run into anything. I turned a corner and slide to a stop, panting and panicking. I was staring at a dead end.

I turned around and ran right into a body. I looked up into ice blue eyes. Before I could fall a strong hands grabbed me and forced me into an open door away I hadn't seen early. I only had a second to look around before being pushed on to a bed and have the very person I had been running from pinning me down. His hips straddling mine and his hands holding mine high above my head with both of his. He leaned down, his lethal body angled above mine, and whispered into my ear.

"I must thank you Cloud, because of your running blindly it brought you right to the place I wanted to get you too."

I struggled against him, trying anything to get away. Nothing worked, and with the adrenaline rush leaving me. I no longer had energy to fight.

"What's wrong Cloud where did all your fight go?" His voice was smug. He knew what was happening to me. It was part of his game and he was toying with me.

"You have me where you want me, stop toying with me. Just do what you want and let me go." I snapped at him. Angry that I had to even say it.

"No Cloud I'm going to enjoy this and draw it out as long as I can. You are mine. And I will make sure you never forget it." The dead seriousness of his voice was enough for me to know it was true.

He would never let me go. He leaned forward and captured my lips again in a hard kiss. He moved my hands so both were held in only one of his. The other ran down to the bottom of my shirt and under it, up to my chest, dragging my shirt up as well.

_**Ok I have to end here. Mostly cause I have school in the morning and its really late and I need sleep at some point. I'm so sorry to end here too, im terrible I know lol. XD**_

_**But if you like it review please and I will post the rest later on **____** when I write lol.**_

_**Till next time **_

_**Wolfs-out-howlin**_


End file.
